


On the Couch

by Moorishflower



Series: A Cold Academic Hell [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has this great house. Of course, it's hard to pay attention to the house when Castiel is around. Part of the Cold Academic Hell 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch

Castiel’s got this great house. Seriously, it’s big – even though Castiel doesn’t have it all to himself, he lives with his brother – and old without being creepy, and it’s got two floors and tons of rooms. Castiel lives almost exclusively downstairs, which has a study and a living room, a kitchen and a small bedroom and bathroom, and upstairs is the realm of Gabriel. There’s one massive room up there, and a bathroom, and a ladder that leads up into the attic, which Gabriel uses as his bedroom. Dean hasn’t been up there, though. Castiel is big on privacy, and Dean doesn’t want to get on Gabriel’s bad side.

“You’re sure he’s gone?”

“Yes,” Castiel says easily. “He is out on a date. He will likely not return until late tonight.”

“Oh, _that_ kind of date, huh?”

“I sincerely doubt it. Their relationship is new.”

“Kinda like us,” Dean says. Cautious. Castiel glances at him, smiling gently.

“Yes. Precisely like us.”

Dean ducks his head, grinning. _Fuck_ , he thinks. _Way to be a sappy asshole about it._ He drifts away from Castiel, who’s hanging his coat in a small closet by the front door. The small entryway opens up almost immediately into a large, airy living room. There are comfortable looking easy chairs – two of them – settled neatly in front of a television, and a couch against the wall, flanked on both sides by massive bookshelves. There’s a desk against the opposite wall. Dean recognizes this room. This is the room that Castiel took the picture of himself in, the one he had sent to Dean on Christmas.

“Nice digs,” Dean says, and Castiel approaches him from behind, resting a cautious hand on Dean’s arm.

“Thank you. I arranged it all myself.”

“You have a good eye.”

“Mm.”

They don’t say anything more for a long moment. Dean examines the elegance of the living room, the cheerful looking kitchen that he can just make out through a doorway across from Castiel’s desk, the grey lump on top of the couch…

Wait.

“Hey, is that your cat?”

Castiel’s hand slides from Dean’s arm to his waist, resting just above his hip, almost proprietary. Dean glances over his shoulder; Castiel’s expression is one of intense fondness.

“That is Stuart, yes,” he says. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to the curve of Dean’s shoulder. Dean laughs softly, spinning himself around and throwing his arms around Castiel’s neck. He rests their foreheads together, breathing in Castiel’s breath, focusing on the intense blueness of his eyes.

“Perhaps we should…” Castiel says, and then swallows. “…Lie down?”

Dean laughs again, and walks Castiel towards the couch without letting go of him. It’s an awkward, stumbling sort of dance, and Dean’s leg clips the edge of the couch as they get closer, sending them both tumbling down. The impact of their bodies disturbs the cat – what was it, Stuart, right? – and Castiel glances up as Stuart makes a soft, unhappy noise.

“Perhaps you ought to leave the room,” he suggests, and Dean curves his hand against Castiel’s skull, cupping his ear, tugging him closer.

“Now, Stuart,” Castiel says, just as Dean pulls down into a kiss. The cat’s ears flatten as Dean slips Castiel’s lips apart with his tongue, and a moment later they are alone on the couch.

“I don’t think your cat likes me,” Dean murmurs, and Castiel huffs.

“He will get used to you.”

Dean slides his tongue across Castiel’s bottom lip and laughs.  



End file.
